


Further

by schiivoo



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schiivoo/pseuds/schiivoo
Summary: She's chased him for two years, and now that she has found him... is it all for naught?The event is during trespasser!! Sets up for after trespasser.





	Further

“I suspect you have questions.”

Verdant surrounded their presence. A hazy mist, only visible due to the potent moonlight, shone down upon the redhead’s physique as she gazed into the deep, ongoing blue of her counterparts eyes. It was a welcoming scene, yet so eerie and cold as she had not known his intentions in the coming storm. As if the scene couldn’t get any more mysterious, she started to turn. Confusion and fascination sweltered onto the face of the observer as he watched in dissatisfaction. To finally catch a glimpse of the one who he was missing for two long years, and to have her walk away without a word in her stead was quite frankly, unbelievable. Her red, damaged hair blew gently in the breeze and each step she took was in a pace that seemed to take a millennium, but it was all too fast for him. The redhead's hands were fidgeting ever so slightly as if she was nervous about the man who she just turned her back to.

“That is all?” He asked, shame and longfulness falling from his lips. Her sharp green eyes matched the area in which engulfed her, and they started to close. The pain sparked again and the mark bestowed on her hand painted her in a green arora. Her lips parted with a scream. The sound intensified and made the other feel uneasy, yet it was enough to welcome him to rush over and close the gap and atmosphere that plagued the two.

He began a spell, one to ease her pain, but it could not do much more. The mark already began consuming her long ago, and surely now was no point of return. Normally such a spell would take a split second for him now, as even when he was at a low point in power, it would only take him a minute or so, but she clouded his mind. She made him forget just what he was doing. He started to drift off into deep thought, thoughts of her succumbing him to regret and hunger. A hunger for emotional support.

“Solas…” She mumbled out, voice weak and weary with both fear and desperation. Her lips were chapped, which was most evident due to the cracks in her brown lipstick that were exemplified due to the glow of the magical manifestation that grew like a parasite on her hand and up her arm. “Not a mark, a scar. A mistake. My mistake, and she must carry it.” he thought to himself, however, another scream pulled him out of his mind, reminding him of the pain she must be feeling.

Freckles ran across her skin as she whimpered in pain, awaiting a release of the hold from the dazed healer. It came, as all that was felt now was a dull ache that had already been there for years before the sudden inflammation. However, her mind stopped being on the pain when she spotted the man before her. He was here and he was real. Oh, so real.

Shadows fell underneath his eyes, where he appeared to be sleepless. This was an out of character trait for him. What had happened? His face had appeared to have aged noticeably since she last seen him, in what felt to be ages. She longed for his voice and explanation for all that time, but in the Fade, all that rang back to her was silence.

“Solas,” She spoke again, yet this time there was more sternness in her voice. Should she punch the angular elf, or get back up again? Her mind opted to leave, but her legs refused to budge. In fact, her entire body fell into his and any restraint she had these past few moments have fled by now. Her eyes fell closed and a stream of tears escaped them. A warmth that she had not felt in years now was currently in her arms, but it did not feel right. No, where had he been? Who does he think he is for leaving? How could-

“Vhenan…” His voice was barely a whisper, raspy with lost. He was lost. No-- he was on track. He knew this was the only way. The only way to save his people. This world should’ve never have occurred. This world was incomplete. Broken. A shell of what used to be, and yet she stood. She, who was produced by this world, a factor within its history, stood here before him a sobbed. She sobbed before him and embraced him. Truly she did not know then.

He looked down at her, hair falling out of her bun in a messy fashion. She was small and more shallow then she once was. Oh dear, what had he done? Hurting the very one he loved, but refused to. He refused to love her, and now she is this, and she’ll be worse if he walks away.

“Velaris. Call me Velaris, Solas.” Her words stung. He had not heard the same Solas in years, as it was a name he often sheds in his life. A name he sheds for a more symbolic name. One full of both same and pride. One to make his enemies fear him and one to inspire hope into his allies.

“Then you must call me Fen’Harel,” Her eyes widen, but they looked empty. The lively women he once called his was without her shine. Perhaps it was outshone by the mark, both literally and figuratively.

The expression did not last long as she soon fell to the ground, devoid of any emotion. Her body seemed frailer than even a moment ago. Her already pale skin lacked the rosy complexion that was near a part of her personality.

“I should have known. I am a fool. I trusted you. I loved you even. You seemed so genuine, and you… you,” her words were spat out, but softly. Her gentleness any situation was alarming but made her to be a good diplomat. Nonetheless, they hurt now, even if they hurt her more. He deceived her all this time. He allowed her to get close-- No! Allowed himself to get close. He does not wish to blame her, as she has done nothing in this situation.

“Vhenan-”

“No!” she immediately snapped, stepping away from her former lover. He betrayed her, and now he will not even listen to her wishes. Tears streamed down her face and she did not know what more to do.

“I did not mean-- Let me explain. I plead with you. Please.” His voice cracked a broke. A tear slid down his cheek, eyes bluer than before. He did not mean to offend her, and he certainly did not mean to offend her.

“I am not your heart, for you did not care about me, Fen’Harel.” Her words drip with venom and sting him through the very armor he wears.

“You are my heart, even now. I still…. I still love you. I have never stopped.” His words were genuine, but somehow she’d rather convince herself otherwise. It was easier.

“Please vhenan. Please let me explain. Everything…” His words drifted off as his eyes drifted from the ground to contact hers.

Her body stopped fighting already, possibly due to her overwhelming fatigue and hopelessness that had taken over her. Hopelessness within herself. Hopelessness within the Inquisition. Hopelessness in every single everyday activity she had done for the past two years. She had wished to find him sooner, to tell him to return to her. She had hunted him out in both dreams and the physical realm, with no sight of him, but now he was here in front of him, and suddenly she had acted as if she did not want to hear an explanation. She had lost hope yes, but couldn't it be renewed? Even for a moment…

Her eyes searched his, and she passively agreed to listen to him with nothing more than a nod and a glance to the ground.

He exhaled a sigh of relief, in light of her decision. He began, “The mark you bear was bestowed upon you by the Orb of Fen’Harel. My orb.”

An unknown emotion crossed her face, but he simply tried to ignore it and continue.

“I was Solas first, “Fen’Harel” came later. And insult that I took as a badge of pride. The Dread Wolf inspired hope in my friends and fear in my enemies… not unlike Inquisitor I suppose.” To be able to even make that connection between them made him stumble. Is this world really so different than his? Why change something back when both suffer the same.

“And now you know. What is the old Dalish curse? “May the Dread Wolf take you?”” he shuddered out, voice cracking with emotion once more. Why is he even keeping his facade anymore? He is spilling all that he ever was and confessing the truths of betrayal, again.

“Our legends about you are-- wrong. I saw the truth as we traveled in the crossroads.” She spoke so simply, so confident in what she was saying, yet still hesitant on admitting that her people were wrong. Everything she has ever known she is admitting to be a lie, and for what?

“No.. No. You saw another story. One that was written in desperation to give me more credit than I could ever deserve.” He shook his head and looked down once more. Shame and regret filled his face. She had been lied too again. How will she ever know what to believe?

“If you had just told me…” Her words fell off and her face fell. Was that what he was going to admit to her in Crestwood? Why would he back out? How could he back out? He opted to break her heart and leave her stranded than to just simply explain then. All of this could have been avoided, they could’ve found a way… to endure and fix together…

“Then you would have carried the same burden I do and--” He paused.

“I want too.” Sadness evident in her voice. “Ma Ghilana, vhanan.”

“No. I sought to set my people free from slavery to would-be gods. I broke the chains of all who wished to join me. The false gods called me Fen’Harel, and when they finally went to far, I formed the Veil and banished them forever.” He paused, looking out to the ruins in the distance, “Thus I freed the Elven people and, in so doing, destroyed their world.”

She looked at his face, wretched in pain. “That’s the past. What about the future?”

“I lay in dark and dreaming sleep while countless wars and ages passed. I woke up still weak a year before I joined you. My people fell for what I did to strike the Evanuris down, but still, some hope remains for restoration. I will save the Elven people, even if it means I this world must die.” His voice turned from pain to nothingness. It became more monotonous than before as if he was disassociating his potential actions and words.

“Let me help you Solas.” Her voice was calm, but there were underlying tones of pleading weaved within it.

“I cannot do that too you vhenan.” Is voice fell. He could not bear to leave her alone, but he could not bear bringing her on his journey even more.

“But you would do that to yourself? I cannot bear to think of you alone!” She remembered back to all the times that he had mourned alone, that he had been alone. Friends passed, and not one person cared. He studied and traveled without company, and she knows how inept he becomes the longer he is alone. He disconnects from the world.

“I walk the Din’anshiral. There is only death on the journey. I would not have you see what I become.” He gave out, all emotion spilling from his voice. Her head fell and shook. He is doing this to himself. This does not have to be his final journey.

He brought his head back up and composed himself. “It is my fight. You should be more concerned about the Inquisition. Your Inquisition. In stopping the Dragon’s Breath, you have prevented an invasion by Qunari forces. With luck, they will return their forces back to Tevinter. That should give you a few years of relative peace.” Spoken like someone who truly plans, but not what she is here for.

“There is still the matter of the anchor. It’s getting worse, and I cannot… I cannot bear it any longer. I want it gone, even if I must die.” Her voice filled with hesitation as she does not want to die, but if she cannot sway him from his current course of action, then she cannot move on, especially with his mark and that pain it causes.

“I know vhenan, and my spell is wearing off. We are running out of time.” His voice dropped an octave in light of the grave realization. He looked up at her, and she was glowing brighter than before. A magical force was pulling from inside her hand as if it was trying to get out. A magic that could not be contained forever, consuming every fiber of her being.

She cried out in pain. It was an instant, as the only thing between her and the sweltering magical infection was Solas’s magic, and he could not control the magic that was once his before.

“The mark would eventually kill you. I drew you here for a chance to save you, for the moment anyway.” His voice filled with dread, as he knew she would be gone in the chaos that would ensue.

“Solas…” She paused, groaning in pain as the mark slowly became worse. “Var lath vir suledin.” She wanted him to know they will endure. Something has too in all of this madness. She doesn't want to lose him. It took her two years to find him again, and he will not slip through her fingers all over again.

“I wish it could, vhenan.” He dropped. Hopeless but he knew if he did not leave now, he could not leave. He had a duty to fulfill, a duty to fix his mistake. She continued crying out in agony, and she needed him the most now.

“My love…” He reaches towards her, his forehead touching hers, looking into the deepest depth of her eyes. At the same time, he was grabbing her venomous arm, using a spell to remove a majority of the mark, in which Corypheus was not successful with, causing the least amount of pain possible. His eyes glow blue as he simultaneously kissed her. His sweet, warm plump lips full of longing, distracting her from the pain of her arm just enough to not know what was happening.

He pulled away too soon. He knew he wanted to stay, but he also knew that he could not. She was left dazed and crying as he parted. He walked away slowly, in a wolfish prowl, leaving her to watch as he entered the eluvian and entered it.

It’s then when her legs picked up through the pain. Adrenaline seeping through her, running faster than she ever had before. The wind whipped through her hair and she had thought she stumbled on a rock. However, when she looked up, it was Solas. And she had stumbled through the Eluvian. He looked down at her in shock.

“How-- How did you?” He was taken off guard, but her mind and vision went black. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I want to continue this. I like it, but I have more ideas as well. Let me know!!!


End file.
